


Reasons, Too!

by daleked



Series: Reasons! Reasons! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, you say no and stiles says yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reason two why you should not go with Derek!" Isaac shouts as a last resort, drawing the piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolding it. "He likes to shove you up against hard things."</p>
<p>There is an awkward silence.</p>
<p>"Oh my god-" Scott starts.</p>
<p>"That was REALLY UNFORTUNATE PHRASING," Isaac says loudly, but it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons, Too!

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably becoming a trilogy. But I am unashamed. Also, bb!Isaac is the most adorable thing on earth.

The day proceeds as usual, and Stiles is rather quiet during lacrosse practice. He's still benched, and Scott is a little busy trying to defend himself from an especially murderous Jackson today, so he can't ask Stiles what's up. Isaac leaves early, citing knee pain, but Scott knows he's really going back to the depot to try and get stuff done. Stuff, like training to be a beta werewolf. Better werewolf. Better beta werewolf. Heh, heh. Scott cracks himself up sometimes. Stiles is the first to leave the field to shower, so Scott dumps the equipment into Danny's arms and takes off to get a quick bath before going after Stiles.

"Hey, why'd you leave without me?" Scott asks, running up to Stiles. "You usually love me too much."

"That... Is the understatement of the year, considering how often I have saved your werewolf ass." Scott throws up his hands in surrender, grinning and barreling into Stiles so they knock into the lockers. Stiles laughs and pushes Scott's head away, continuing to walk. They share a friendly silence. Scott knows that Stiles is thinking about what they're going to do at the pack meeting later, which Stiles insists on attending since he says that 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em'. Scott thinks mutinously that they could totally kick butt, what with Allison on their side. Allison is great. Allison is really pretty and- Wait, right. Hooking Stiles and Derek up. Okay. Back to the plan.

"I haven't finished reading the list to you, actually! Isaac has it now, though. He wanted to edit it. Just a tiny bit." Stiles snorts as they reach the jeep, and swings his stuff into the back as he clambers into the front. Scott opens the passenger-side door and looks at Stiles hopefully, waiting for a response. Stiles starts up his baby, patting it when the Jeep rumbles to life. He fixes Scott with a hopeful stare.

"You're coming, right? I get it, no one wants me to do Derek. Even though I really want to. Scott, why won't you give me your best friend blessings? I think we could really work out! And the sex would be great! I mean, Derek has the hottest body ever. Why are you gurgling?" There is, indeed, gurgling, and Scott is deciding between bleaching his own brain or ask Allison's dad to shoot him.

Probably shooting. So that he won't ever have to think of Derek that way again.

"Straight guys like me," Scott emphasises, "have an innate fear of penetration. Maybe because when we were cavemen it meant getting penetrated through the chest with a spear, and in the 1980's it was getting penetrated through the throat with a facehugger, and now, this!"

"Getting penetrated in the butt with Derek's love spear? Or do you prefer me to use the term 'hot throbbing pillar'?" Stiles asks with a perfect poker face.

"AUGH!!!!!!" Scott yelps and covers his ears, whimpering in the seat. "Please don't."

"I wanna take a ride on his disco stick," Stiles sing-songs, and Scott is seriously contemplating wolfsbane.

+

 

"Hey, guys!" Isaac shouts, waving madly. Scott scrambles out of the Jeep and narrowly escapes braining himself on a hunk of sharp metal sticking out from a trash heap. Isaac walks over to Stiles with a grin, and his eyes flick up and down Stiles' body. He sniffs dramatically, and the smile drops off his face. 

"You still horny for Derek, huh?"

"On a scale of one to sex fiend, I rate somewhere around the sperm vampire range." Isaac looks like he _really_ wants to know what it is, but Scott tackles him to the floor and covers his ears.

"STILES!" Scott says, begging. "Please, no spermpire talk."

"Reason two why you should not go with Derek!" Isaac shouts as a last resort, drawing the piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolding it. "He likes to shove you up against hard things."

There is an awkward silence.

"Oh my god-" Scott starts.

"That was REALLY UNFORTUNATE PHRASING," Isaac says loudly, but it's too late. They hear Stiles say it.

"He can shove me onto something hard," Stiles replies. "Oh, hey, Derek."

"He's wearing his 'I'm going to wolf out and jack off' face," Isaac stage-whispers to Scott. "Right, totally forgot that he can hear us." Derek's face is torn between grumpy amusement and cranky arousal, but arousal is winning. Oh god, Scott can practically feel the both of them radiate horny vibes. Gross. Isaac is near-whining below him, probably having his mind overloaded with pictures of naked Stiles draped over soft objects. Okay, Scott. Bad Thoughts. Bad Thoughts. Brain bleach.

"Stiles, come with me." Stiles shoots Scott and Isaac a grin, and runs off with Derek.

"That was a double entendre!" Scott shouts after them. "Don't think I didn't notice that!"

"I can _hear_ them," Isaac says. "I don't want to be a werewolf any more if I have to listen to all those squelching kissy noises."

"... I don't think those are kissy noises." Scott says after a pause. "Let's just go grab some tacos. Somewhere else. Far, far away from here." Isaac nods his agreement and they walk out of the compound, deep in discussion about the merits of soft corn versus crispy corn tortillas.


End file.
